fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Partnerschule
Partnerschule♥ Hey thumb Meine Idee ist folgende: Es gibt in Deutschland eine Partnerschule der McKinley High School. In der deutschen Schule werden welche von uns vorkommen. Ich werde''' 5 Leute''' als Hauptcharaktere und höchstens 15 Leute als Nebencharaktere nehmen. Wenn ihr mitmachen wollt, schreibt es als Kommentar unter die FF oder mir als Nachricht. In der Anmeldung sollten eine Personenbeschreibung (Name, Alter, Aussehen, Sexualität, Charakter, Clique, Beliebtheitsstaus) und ein Bild von der Person auf jeden Fall vorkommen. Natürlich könnt ihr auch noch mehr hinzufügen. Aus Glee♥ werden nur die Personen vorkommen, die auf dem Bild sind. ' Status: in Arbeit ' Hauptcharaktere: ' Left cover page.png|Jojo Lalala 2.jpg|Emily Megan-fox2.jpg|Nele Tumblr lodm59TRJi1qdddhg.jpg|Juju Demi42.jpg|Mel Hx4uw b0egh indiana-e a3e.jpg|Lia '''Nebencharaktere': jojos freund.jpg|Jojos Freund Chris david.jpg|Mels Bruder David images2589.jpg|Deutscher Glee-Club-Leiter Matt Bomer jeremy kapone.jpg|Lias Freund Tom 261197_114576745303400_103427753084966_118690_2862516_n.jpg|Jojos Schwester Amy Carlson-shoot-nathan-kress-16697919-509-764.jpg|Jujus Freund Nico Emi's Sis.jpg|Emilys Schwester Lana emis freund.jpg|Emilys Freund Jared 220px-Peyton List 2011.jpg|Lias Schwester Lilly Nina HQ.jpg|Anni images (2)24658485.jpg|Mels und Davids Väter Darren und Markus M.jpg|Mia ouat-emma-swan-600x350.jpg|Emma Häuser: jojos hauss.jpg|Jojos Haus jujus haus.jpg|Jujus Haus KEITEL_Erlensee_0227_RGB.jpg|Emilys Haus Mels haus.jpg|Mels Haus TSS151.jpg|Neles Haus 63-110-1.jpg|Lias Haus Architektenhaus-dancello.jpg|Annis Haus Downloadboom96.jpg|Mr. Bomers Haus luxury-villas.jpg|Mias Haus 1108-archi5.jpg|Emmas Haus Zimmer: jojos zimmer.jpg|Jojos Zimmer mels zimmer.jpg|Mels Zimmer Zimmer.jpg|Emilys Zimmer Schlafzimmer3.jpg|Neles Zimmer Hardeck schlafzimmer 15180014.jpg|Jujus Zimmer Jugendzimmer-komplett-holz-ahorn-orange-rot-3643.jpg|Lias Zimmer Schlafzimmer weiss schwarz hochglanz domicilio lightbox.jpg|Annis Zimmer emma45.jpg|Emmas Zimmer Haustiere: emis hund.jpg|Emilys Hund Lea emis katze.jpg|Emilys Katze Sheila jojos hund.jpg|Jojos Hund Lisa Hundi.jpg|Neles Hund Louis Lh-0679.JPG|Jujus Hund Samy Gotha.jpg|Jujus Pferd Gitana Bild Rauhaar-Dackel-Welpen-Rueden,2931063,280,0,0,200.jpg|Lias Hund Bella Danny l.jpg|Annis Hund Stella pac1.jpg|Mias Hamster Pac Bärbel-3.jpg|Emmas Pferd Shadow Boy 3a.jpg|Emmas Pferd BiBo Outfits für die 1. Party: Jojos party.jpg|Jojos Partyoutfit Anni party.jpg|Annis Partyoutfit mels party.jpg|Mels Partyoutfit juju♥.jpg|Jujus Partyoutfit Indiana Evans TV Turns 50 Events Stopped Nation CdNKCmtiw3el.jpg|Lias Partypoutfit 1.Party.jpg|Neles Partyoutfit Hilary.jpg|Emilys Partyoutfit Kapitel 1: Besuch aus Lima *Finns Sicht* „Bitte schnallen Sie sich an. Wir bereiten uns auf die Landung vor“, ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern. Der größte Teil der New Directions war auf den Weg zu unserer Partnerschule in Deutschland. Ich hatte, wie die meisten die USA noch nie verlassen und freute mich schon seit Tagen auf die Erfahrungen, die ich bei der Reise machen werde. Wir sackten mit dem Flugzeug immer mehr nach unten. Rachel, die neben mir saß, ergriff meine Hand. Wir sind beide, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie geflogen. Nach 10 Minuten hatten wir nach 8 Stunden Flug endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Wir holten unser Gepäck und wurden dann auch schon von dem deutschen Glee-Club-Leiter in Empfang genommen. In Deutschland war es grade 7 Uhr morgens, deshalb fuhren wir direkt zur Schule. Auf dem Weg dorthin erkannte ich nur McDonalds. Sonst war mir alles sehr fremd. Von der Schule sahen wir nicht viel, da es noch dunkel draußen war und wir direkt in den Musikraum geführt wurden. Neugierig schauten uns 6 Augenpaare an. Unser Glee-Club-Leiter stellte uns alle nach der Reihe vor. *Neles Sicht* Ich habe die ganze Nacht so gut wie nicht geschlafen, weil ich zu aufgeregt war. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wie diese Schüler aus Ohio aussehen. Juju, Mel, Lia, Jojo, Emily und ich saßen in unserem Musikraum und wartet, dass Mr. Bomer mit den Leuten den Raum betrat. Emily unterhielt sich mit Lia lautstark ob Cory Monteith oder Lea Michele besser ist. Ich hörte ihnen zu, obwohl es mich wenig interessierte. Juju schrieb mit ihrem Freund Nico SMS und Mel stalkte einfach nur die Tür. Nach kurzer Zeit quiekte letztere auf. Das heißt dann wohl, unsere Gäste waren da. Sie wurden alle nach der Reihe vorgestellt. 250px-Finngbgfbgb.jpg|Finn Hudson 250px-Glee_23-kevin-mchale-01_3014_purplebkg_v2_jm.jpg|Artie Abrams 250px-Heather_promoshoot_Glee_4_Temporada.jpg|Brittany Pierce 250px-Mikefgsdfgd6.jpg|Mike Chang 250px-Racheldfvdfvdf.jpg|Rachel Berry 250px-Seapuck6.jpg|Noah "Puck" Puckerman 260px-Santanasea98.jpg|Santana Lopez 270px-25zco8_1280.jpg|Sam Evans 1000px-Glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|Mercedes Jones 1000px-Kurrrt.jpg|Kurt Hummel Seatina.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang ustv_glee_season4_darren_criss.jpg|Blaine Anderson Danach waren wir an der Reihe. Bei mir klang das in etwa so: „Hey, mein Name ist Nele. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und bin hier die jüngste in Glee Club. Ich habe leider keine Geschwister." Als alle fertig ware, mussten wir erstmal einen Song performen. Wir wählten den Song We Are Young. Lia übernahm zusammen mit Emily die Hauptstimmen. Der Glee Club aus Lima entschied sich für den Song Don't Stop Believin'. Finn: Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Puck: A singer in a smoky room Santana: Smell of wine and cheap perfume Beide: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Beide: Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the night Rachel: Working hard to get my fill, Everybody wants a thrill Beide: Payin' anything to roll the dice, Just one more time Rachel: Some will win, Beide: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the night Alle: Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight people Don't stop believin' Hold on that feelin' Streetlight people Don't stop! Als sie fertig waren, saßen wir alle mit offenen Mündern da. Schnell war uns klar, wir würden in dieser Woche sehr viel lernen können. Da wir genau 6 Leute waren, musste sich jeder um 2 kümmern. Mir wurde ein Junge mit blonden Haaren und ein asiatisches Mädchen zugeteilt. Die zwei hießen Sam und Tina. Sam war schon relativ süß. Mal gucken was sich noch so ergeben würde. Mr. Bomer stellte uns für den Rest des Tages frei damit wir unseren Gästen Berlin und unser zu Hause zeigen konnten.thumb Ich entschied mich dafür, die Schule erst am nächsten Morgen zu zeigen. Wir 3 gingen den kleinen Weg zu meinem blauen Auto und ich fuhr zu mir nach Haus. Sam und Tina stellten ihre Koffer erst einmal im Flur ab. Dann begann ich mit der Führung durch das Haus. Meine Mama hatte für unsere Gäste schon typisch deutsches Essen gekocht. Als wir in die Küche kamen, fragte mich Tina: „Stimmt es, dass ihr nur Bier trinkt und Bratwurst esst?" Ich lachte belustig. „Das ist so ein Klischee. Wir essen auch normale Sachen. Die unten in Bayern trinken viel Bier und essen gerne Bratwurst. In Berlin lieben wir Currywurst." Ich zeigte auf den Tisch. „Und das ist leckere Leberwurst. Am besten schmeckt sie mit Schwarzbrot, welches daneben liegt. Bedient euch." Ich setzte mich auf einen der Hocker. Sam und Tina machten das Gleiche. „Ihr wohnt doch in Lima oder wohnt ihr in einem Dorf?" „Wir leben beide in Lima", antwortete Sam. „Wohnst du hier allein?", fragte Tina. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin ja erst 15. Ich wohne hier mit meinen Eltern und meinem Hund Louis. Ab und zu kommt uns auch meine Großmutter besuchen. Das ist aber meistens am Wochenende." „Und wo sind deine Mama und Papa jetzt?" Das „Mama und Papa“ betonte Sam total komisch, sodass ich lachen musste. „Meine Eltern sind auf der Arbeit und kommen erst am Abend wieder. Wir sind also bis zur Party in Mr. Bomers Haus allein. Wir quatschten über unser ganzes bisheriges Leben. Ich erfuhr viel über das Leben in den Staaten, das Schul- und Familienleben und, und, und. Um 18 Uhr abends machten wir uns für die Party fertig. Kapitel 2: Party, Party (Outfits befinden sich oben) *Santanas Sicht* Ich war grad mal seit 10 Stunden in Deutschland und hab' schon so viel gesehen. Juju, Arties und meine 'Gastschwester' zeigte uns schon den Fernsehturm, das Brandenburger Tor und vieles, vieles mehr. 1652465.jpg|Brandenburger Tor Download (1)26246.jpg|Rotes Rathaus images (3),456.jpg|Fernsehturm images (4)26834.jpg|Weltuhr Juju's Freund Nico war auch dabei. Schade, dass sie einen Freund hat. Sie ist total süß und sexy. Aber mal sehen, was sich im Laufe der Woche noch so alles ergibt. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns ein wenig näher kommen. Wieder bei Juju zu Hause angekommen, thumb|leftpackte ich erstmal meinen Koffer aus. Da es zu wenig Platz im Haus gab, musste ich mir ein Zimmer mit Juju teilen. Ich freute mich riesig darüber. Am Abend war eine Party angesagt. Natürlich zog ich mein knappstes Kleid an. Ich muss ja schließlich auffallen. Vielleicht gibt es da ja auch die Möglichkeit Juju zu küssen. Freiwillig wird sie das bestimmt nicht machen. Dann muss ich wohl Flaschendrehen vorschlagen. Vielleicht gibt es dann ja auch einen Kuss zwischen Jojo und mir. Sie sieht auch ganz sexy aus. Ich kam aus dem Bad und ging in Jujus Zimmer. Dort wurde mir so einiges geboten. Juju stand nur in Unterwäsche vor dem Kleiderschrank. Sie musste mich wohl bemerkt haben, da sie schnell nach einem Kleidungsstück griff und es sich vor den Körper hielt. „Nicht so schüchtern Süße. Das was du hast, hab' ich doch auch." Ich lächelte Juju an und ging näher an sie heran. Das T-Shirt riss ich ihr aus der Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss. Diesen erwiderte sie erst schüchtern. Dann küssten wir uns immer stärker. Irgendwann landeten wir dann auf dem Bett. Ich zog mir schnell mein Kleid aus und begann Juju's Hals zu küssen. Ich war total vertieft in meine "Arbeit". Leider rief Artie, als ich kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war, von unten: „Santana, Juju??? Wir müssen los! Wo steckt ihr denn???" Stell stand ich auf, zog mich an und richtete meine Haare. Damit Artie keinen Verdacht schöpft, ging ich schon einmal nach unten vor. *Mel's Sicht* Meine Gastleute waren Kurt und Blaine. Meine erste Frage an sie war, ob sie schwul wären. Und jap sie waren es und sind sogar zusammen. Da wird sich mein großer Bruder David ja freuen. Er ist nämlich auch schwul und mit seinem Freund Chris zusammen. Die beiden sind einfach zuckersüß zusammen. Leider war David heut noch nicht zu Hause gewesen. Da es schon 18 Uhr war, machte ich mich schnell für die thumbParty zurecht. Ich machte mich besonders hübsch, da ich Juju, meinem heimlichen Schwarm gefallen wollte. Für mich sah sie nämlich so ganz und gar nicht hetero aus. Am besten ich frag da nochmal Jojo, Juju's beste Freundin, ob sie da mehr weiß. Ich zog mir meine Jacke aus und ging raus zu meinem lila Auto. Kurt und Blaine wartet schon auf mich und so konnten wir gleich losfahren. Wir brauchten 15 Minuten bis zum Haus von Mr. Bomer. Alle anderen waren schon da. War ja klar, dass wir wieder als letzte kommen. Mit 3 Homos ist es halt nicht so einfach *Jojo's Sicht* Auf der Party angekommen begrüßten wir uns alle sehr herzlich. Als erstes quatschten wir ein wenig, bis Puck Alkohol rausholte. Wir nahmen alle einen Schluck. Ich merke schon wie es warm in meinem Bauch wurde. Pucks Vorrat war bald aufgebraucht und so brauchten wir neuen Stoff. Mr. Bomer war so nett und stellte und seinen Alkoholvorrat zur Verfügung. Bis jetzt hatte ich kaum Alkohol getrunken. Meine Eltern hatten es mir immer verboten, aber was sie nicht wissen, macht sie auch nicht heiß. Wir spielten sehr viele Trinkspiele und waren daher sehr schnell voll. Überall hatten sich kleine Gruppen von Knutschenden gebildet. Kurt knutschtethumb mit Blaine, Rachel knutschte mit Finn, Sam knutschte mit Mercedes. Na toll. Alle knutschten. Da ich nicht alleinethumb|left dastehen wollte, schlug ich vor, dass wir Wahrheit oder Küssen spielen könnten. thumbAlle willigten ein. Wir setzten uns in einen kleinen Kreis. Da ich die Idee hatte, durfte ich anfangen. Ich nahm die Flasche und drehte. Sie stoppte bei Mel. Ich fragte: „Wahrheit oder Küssen???" Mel entschied sich für küssen. Ich drehte die Flasche nochmal und sie stoppte bei Juju. Das hieß, Mel und Juju müssen sich küssen. Wenn das jetzt Nico sehen würde. Der würde wahrscheinlich ausrasten. Mel beugte sich vor Juju und begann sie zu küssen. Es vergingen 45 Sekunden und sie küssen sich immer noch. Nach 1 Minute und 30 Sekunden lösten sie sich schweren Atems. Danach sahen sich Mel und Juju mit großen Augen an. Ein kleines Zwinkern von Mel und die beiden verschwanden für den restlichen Abend. Ich drehte danach wieder an der Flasche. Sie blieb bei Rachel stehen. Ich fragte wieder: „Küssen oder Wahrheit." Rachel entschied sich für Wahrheit. Ich überlegte kurz und wusste dann auch schon die perfekte Frage. „Hast du schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst?" Sie antwortete: „Nein habe ich noch nicht." Etwas leiser sagte sie „Aber ich möchte es gerne mal ausprobieren." Die neben Rachel sitzende Emi bekam ganz große Augen und griff nach ihrer Hand. Na wenn aus den beiden mal kein Pärchen wird. Rachel drehte die Flasche. Diese stoppte bei mir. Ich entschied mich für Wahrheit. Rachel fragte: „ Findest du einen Jungen in diesem Raum heiß?" Ich wurde ein bisschen rot. Ehrlich gesagt finde ich Mike total heiß. Ich antwortete aber lieber: „ Nein bin ich nicht." Danach nahm ich einen großen Schluck aus der Vodka-Flasche. Wir spielten noch ein wenig weiter. An den Rest des Abends kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Kapitel 3: Ein Morgen voller Überraschungen *Emi's Sicht* Ich hab' mich noch nie so dreckig in meinem Leben gefühlt. Ich dachte mit dem dicksten Kater meines Lebens auf. Als ich aufwachte, wusste ich erstmal nicht wo ich war. Ich drehte mich nach links und viel erstmal auf den Boden. Worauf lag ich??? Ich rieb mir die Augen. So hatte ich endlich eine klare Sicht. Oha. Ich lag auf Rachel und auf ihr lag Finn. Das erklärte, warum ich die Nacht so weich lag. Ich stand auf und sah mich weiter im Haus um. Auf der Terrasse angekommen, sah ich, wie Lia im Pool zusammen mit Anni und Puck auf einer Luftmatratze schlief. Da ich noch nackig war, sprang ich mit einer Arschbombe in den Pool. Die 3 wurden nass und so erwachten sie. „Hast du nen Arsch offen Emi???", fragte Puck. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Was lief bei euch noch so?" „Weiß nicht mehr", antwortete Lia. Ich schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf und ging dann wieder ins Haus in die 2. Etage. Da lagen im Flur Kurt und Blaine. Ich stieg über sie und gelangte so in eines der Gästezimmer. Dort lagen Mel und Juju. Letztere hatte den Kopf auf Mel's Genitalbereich. Ich musste so kichern. Schnell schoss ich ein Bild und rief dann ganz laut: „MEEEELLLLLLIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA *O* " Juju wachte davon auf und schreckte hoch. „Was is'n los?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt. Ich ging ohne eine Antwort weiter. Juju muss Nico wahrscheinlich sehr sehr viel erklären. Ich ging weiter und kam ins nächste Gästezimmer. Da lag Nele seelenruhig im Bett und schlief. Neben ihr lagen Sam und Tina, die ebenfalls noch schliefen. Ich schlich mich aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Kaum war sie geschossen, ertönte ein lauter Schrei aus dem Untergeschoss. Schnell rannte ich zur Treppe. Leider war ich zu schnell und fiel so dir Treppe runter. Unten angekommen, fand ich endlich meinen Schlüpfer wieder. Ich rappelte mich auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. Dort waren Blaine, Kurt, Juju und Mel. Kurt fing wieder an zu schreien. „Wo kommt dieser Tiger her??" Schnell sprang er auf das Sofa. Ich fing selber an zu kreischen und flüchtete mich auf den Tisch. thumb„Kann mal wer Mr. Bomer rufen???" „Der ist im Garten und sonnt sich nackig.", sagte Mel. „Dann nichts wie hin da Kurti.", sagte Blaine. Die beiden gingen schnellen Schrittes in den Garten und wir 3 Mädchen versuchten uns so ruhig wir möglich zu verhalten. Mr. Bomer kam zu uns. „Macht euch mal keine Sorgen. Der ist ganz zahm.", sagte er und begann ihn zu streicheln. Der Tiger knurrte einmal laut und versuchte dann in die Hand unseres Glee-Club-Leiters zu beißen. Dieser war aber schneller. „Er ist doch nicht zahm. Rennt um euer Leben." Ich rannte so schnell es ging nach draußen, nahm mein Handy und rief den Zoo an. *Lia's Sicht* Juju, Mel, Blaine, Emi, Kurt und Mr. Bomer kamen schreiend aus dem Haus gerannt. „Was is'n passiert?",fragte Anni, die neben mir im Pool schwamm. „Da ist ein Tiger im Haus.", antwortete Juju während sie Terrassentür schloss. Sagte sie grad Tiger??? „Nicht dein Ernst." Von keinem bekam ich eine Antwort, da sie alle dem TV lauschten. Grad lief der Song This Is The New Year von einer noch unbekannten Band. Ne kjfw.jpg 2654646.jpg 33643.jpg 5669 (15).jpg 5669 (14).jpg 5669 (13).jpg 5669 (12).jpg 5669 (11).jpg 5669 (10).jpg 5669 (9).jpg 5669 (8).jpg 5669 (7).jpg 5669 (6).jpg 5669 (5).jpg 5669 (4).jpg 5669 (3).jpg 5669 (2).jpg 5669 (1).jpg Download (2).jpg Download (1).jpg BBi18_GCMAEAzyA.jpg BBi13YGCQAA8Brg.jpg BBi2YHiCIAEvSA5.jpg BBi2VNlCUAAi4wj.jpg BBi2vbtCMAAax8h.jpg BBi2szLCYAAXCbm.jpg BBi2S2sCMAIplsr.jpg BBi2QdTCcAAQySx.jpg BBi2nsmCUAAR6Y0.jpg BBi2ND7CIAEH0XB.jpg BBi2q1 CYAAV4bf.jpg BBi2lmRCQAAyMvp.jpg BBi2KK4CAAA028s.jpg BBi2jCgCAAApPz7.jpg BBi2G8aCQAICmhe.jpg BBi2boBCUAAJCLb.jpg BBi2B6eCIAIoMyG.jpg BBi1YBoCUAAnqnu.jpg BBi1VgECUAARUbl.jpg BBi1tNOCMAEAvg8.jpg BBi1RjQCMAA gE8.jpg BBi1ojrCMAEAsDa.jpg BBi1lj7CMAEWqtN.jpg BBi1jQtCYAE T2W.jpg BBi1VgECUAARUbl.jpg BBi1b2DCQAAyOBG.jpg BBi2EjSCMAEmolh.jpg BBi1b2DCQAAyOBG.jpg BBi1GPNCAAACLGm.jpg Datei:BBi2KK4CAAA028s.jpg BBi2jCgCAAApPz7.jpg Mel fand zuerst nach diesem hammer Video die Sprache wieder. „Das seit doch ihr. Die New Directions. Ihr seit in den Staaten Weltstars?" „Siehst du Kurt. Sie sind schneller an das Geheimnis gekommen als wir glaubten. Ja wir sind kleine Stars aber das ist nicht der Rede wert. Wir machen da alle nicht sone große Sache daraus. Wir sind immer noch normale Menschen und bringen euch gerne auch was bei.",sagte Blaine Da war ich erstmal baff. Lange Zeit zum Überlegen blieb mir nicht, da der Typ kam, der den Tiger einfangen sollte. Mr.Bomer ließ in ins Haus und wir alle gingen mit. Bloß da war kein Tiger mehr. „Wo ist der Tiger hin?", fragte ich. „Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein?", sagte der Mann im gleichen Momente. „ Meine Frau kann jeden Moment unser Kind bekommen und ich vergolde meine Zeit mit so einem Quack. Einen schönen Tag noch" Der Mann vom Zoo ging total aggressiv wieder aus dem Haus und fuhr ins Krankenhaus. Juju fragte: „Ihr habt den Tiger doch auch gesehen oder?" Wir nickten alle stark. „Wir müssen die anderen wecken gehen. Ich kümmer mich um Finn. Emi du weckst Rachel und Mel du weckst zusammen mit Juju die anderen.", sagte ich. *Finn's Sicht* Ich schlief noch seelenruhig bis ich von Lia geweckt wurde. Sie strahlte mich total süß an. Ich stand vom Boden auf und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. Lia stand noch ein paar Sekunden mit offenem Mund da. „Wa..Warum hast du das gemacht?", stotterte sie. Ich antworte ganz cool: „Ich finde dich unglaublich sexy Lia. Ich glaube, dass du mir das geben kannst, was mir die amerikanischen Mädchen nicht geben." Lias Augen wurden immer größer und sie begann zu weinen. Schnell nahm ich sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. „Wir sollten langsam nach Haus fahren. Britt ist unten in der Küche.", sagte Lia als sie sich wieder thumb einiger Maßen gefangen hat. „Ok. Aber erst muss ich noch schnell was machen.", sagte ich. Ich zog ihr Kleid hoch. Und betrachtete ihren Busen. „Ja deine Titten sind auch größer als die von amerikanischen Mädels.", flüsterte ich unverständlich leise. Ich nahm Lia's Hand und wir gingen Hand in Hand zu Britt in die Küche. „Komm Britt wir wollen los.", sagte ich. Brittany fing an zu weinen. „Ich will aber nicht gehen." „Los. Zu Haus warten Einhörner auf dich." „Uhh Einhörner.",sagte sie mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht. Kapitel 4: Zu Haus bei Familie Criss Mal ein kleines Kapitel nur von Melia, Klaine und Daris *Mel's Sicht* „Schwing deinen Popo aus der Badewanne. Es gibt Mittagessen. Wir warten noch genau 1 Minute dann ist die Prinzessin unten.", rief mein Papa Darren von unten. Das mich meine Dad's immer nerven mussten. Sie wissen genau, dass ich gerne und lange bade. Heut aber nicht allein. Juju kam mit und wir planschten eine kleine Runde. Ich gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss und stieg dann aus der Wanne. Ich trocknete mich ab. „Weißt du, dass du grad total sexy aussiehst?", fragte Juju mich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wurde rot. „Komm zieh dich an. Wir müssen runter." Doch da war es schon zu spät. „Die 1 Minute ist rum", sagte mein 18 jähriger Bruder David und betrat das Bad. „Spinnst du. Sofort raus hier. Das ist MEIN BADEZIMMER!", schrie ich ihn an. „Schatz du musst jetzt echt da raus. Dir wachsen eh gleich Flossen." Ich zog mich an und Juju rubbelte sich auch endlich trocken. Ich ging runter zum Essen und meine Süße folgte mir. Da wir beide nasse Haare hatten, fragte mein weißer Papa Darren: „Was ist denn bei euch passiert?" „Ach", weiter kam ich nicht, denn David fiel mir ins Wort. „Mel und Juju haben zusammen nackig gebadet." Dieses kleine Miststück. „Du hörst dich an wie 5 Davi!!", sagte Chris, Davids fester Freund. Er gab meinem nervigen Bruder einen schnellen Kuss. „Boah nehmt euch n Zimmer. Ich will in Ruhe essen. Was gibt es eigentlich Papa?", fragte ich. Papa Markus sagte: „Pizza." Die neben mir sitzende Juju strahlte und ich nahm unter den Tisch ihre Hand. Darren stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und das Mahl begann. Nach dem Essen ging ich mit meiner Freundin zurück ins Obergeschoss. Wir machten es uns auf meinem Bett gemütlich und kuschelten eine kleine Runde. Lange blieben wir aber nicht ungestört, denn mein nerviger Bruder David musste ja unbedingt ein, in seinen Augen, wichtiges Gespräch mit uns führen. Er war auch nicht allein. Neben ihm stand Juju's Freund Nico. „Mädels was macht ihr da???", fragte er. „Ein wenig kuscheln. Ist ja wohl nicht so schlimm!", sagte ich. „Schon aber wohl nicht so eng beieinander." „Ich muss dir glaube was sagen",gab Juju von sich. „Da bin ich aber mal gespannt", sagte Nico. „Also ähm. Mel und ich sind ein Paar. Ich liebe dich schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr und na ja wie soll ich sagen. Mel hat mir einfach den Kopf verdreht." Sie ist einfach nur zuckersüß. Schnell gab ich meiner Freundin einen Kuss. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle.", sagte Nico. Er kam näher zum Bett und knallte Juju eine. „Sag mal bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Du brauchst sie doch jetzt nicht schlagen, nur weil sie auch auf Mädchen steht. Wie kann man nur so homophob sein. Und jetzt verlass sofort mein Haus!!!", schrie ich ihn an. Ich sprang aus meinem Bett und schupste ihn zur Tür. „David bring ihn verdammt nochmal endlich raus hier!" Ich ging wieder zu meinem Bett und nahm die weinende Juju in den Arm. „Süße hör auf zu weinen. Bitte! Ich kann dich so nicht sehen." Sie nickte und ich ging ins Bad um ihr einen kalten Lappen zu machen. *Davids Sicht* Ich liebe es einfach Mel ein wenig zu piesacken. Nach dem Essen, gingen Chris und ich ins Wohnzimmer und schauten Patchwork Family. Nach einer Weile gesellten sich thumbauch Kurt und Blaine zu uns. „Hey Jungs. Wie gehts euch?", fragte ich. „Ich denk' mal sehr gut"., antwortete Blaine. Er sah heute wieder umwerfend aus. Hoffentlich ergibt sich mal was. Klar will ich Chris nicht betrügen, aber son Flotter 3er oder wenn Kurt auch mitmachen mag auch gerne ein 4er. Bei diesem Gedanken bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Die Vorstellung war einfach nur wunderschön. Am Nachmittag waren wir alle noch in der Mall zum shoppen verabredet. Chris hatte leider keine Zeit mehr dafür. Er musste noch zu dem Geburtstag seiner Oma. Da er jetzt los musste, verabschiedete ich meinen Süßen schnell und ging dann in mein Zimmer um mich noch ein wenig frisch zu machen. Als ich im Bad fertig war, band ich mir mein Duschhandtuch um und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Auf der kleinen Strecke traf ich auf Blaine. „Sexy Bauchmuskeln Davi.", sagte er. Ich strahlte ihn an. „Wenn du willst, können wir was starten. Kurt ist grad beschäftigt.", fügte Blaine nach hinzu. Ich wollte grad was sagen, doch da kam Mel mit Juju an der Hand aus ihrem Zimmer. „David. Zieh dich an. Wir müssen in 5 Minuten los. Blaine du auch. Wo ist denn Kurt?", sagte Mel. Ich antwortete: „Ja wir können gleich los. Ich muss mich nur noch schnell anziehen." Kurt kam aus dem Gästezimmer und ich ging in mein Zimmer um mich anzuziehen. Als wir alle fertig waren, fuhren wir los. Kapitel 5: Besuch in der Mall In diesem Kapitel werden Emma und Mia zum 1. Mal vorkommen *Rachel's Sicht* Dieser Tag war einfach wundervoll. Ich hatte zwar einen kleinen Kater aber der war mir egal. Ich bin frisch verliebt. Sicherlich denkt ist, dass es Finn oder Puck oder irgendein anderer Junge, aber da liegt ihr falsch. Ich habe mich in Emi verliebt. Sie ist einfach nur wundervoll. Ich liebe ihre Art und einfach alles an ihr. Nachdem wir nochmal bei Emi zu Hause waren, stand nachmittags ein Besuch in der Mall auf dem Plan. Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:+16 bis + 18